


See the Stars：星河耿耿

by Maryandmathew



Series: 索博 [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Thorin, Dungeons are no fun, Imprisonment, M/M, Men who are mean, Slash, Smut as well, There are much better ways to be chained, There will be pining, Thorin hates tall people, and kissing, burglar!Bilbo, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield，索林·橡木盾，埃瑞博的储君，被幽暗密林外的一伙游手好闲的人类土匪抓住了，他被胁持去一个隐蔽的堡垒关押在黑暗不见天日的地牢。</p><p>他能猜到那是个伙食糟透的恶心地方，但没想到会有个霍比特人作为狱友。</p><p>遇到Bilbo Baggins比尔博·巴金斯真是想象不到的好运啊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the Stars：星河耿耿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [See the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597033) by [FeathersInTheBasement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersInTheBasement/pseuds/FeathersInTheBasement). 



> Many thanks to FeathersInTheBasement for writing this fabulous fic and allowing me to translate it o(*￣▽￣*)o
> 
> （译者注：本文地名中译，人名英文）

“我父亲会付你们赎金的，而我会把你们杀得片甲不留”，Thorin阴郁的声音如是威胁道，他愤怒的血液仿若在血管里沸腾，愠怒憎恨得耳朵也轰鸣不已。他像个平民罪犯那般被绑着，锁链也是为小孩准备的那种小规格的、死死地勒着他的皮肤箍紧手腕关节痛楚难耐，而抓他的人才不在乎这个。

他是个王子、作为储君的王子，不管过去还是未来、他可能是他们抓到过的最有名气的俘虏了，他应该活动自由地软禁在不错的房间里，日后非要为此奇耻大辱杀光他们不可。

况且就算为那些被他们屠杀的矮人同胞报仇他也必须要血洗这群败类，他的护卫就在他面前被残忍杀害，虽然不是他亲密的那几个护卫，但无能为力地眼睁睁看着他们赴难还不够沉痛吗。

“你就老老实实地等着吧”，领头那个深色头发的人说道，他穿着黑色的皮衣脸上还挂着自鸣得意的笑容，他前倾弯着身子，抱着肩膀以为自己很了不起很吓人的样子，可他既没有矮人的壮硕肌肉，也没有精灵的高挑身材，他脸倒是刮得很干净、因为酗酒的缘故双眼布满血丝：“你在这啥也不是，等你爸送赎金来后，我们才能放你。”

那个监狱实在是恶心透顶，就算Thorin要关押个精灵也不会在这里，里面空荡荡地不见人影，只有杂七杂八地蚊虫在空中嗡嗡飞舞，灰尘污垢随处可见，地上就是烂泥铺着干杂草，弄得一片狼藉泥泞肮脏不堪，一间间的牢房墙壁都是石头堆砌，带有铁栅栏，后墙都是更为厚重的石头没有窗户不见日光，另一侧墙壁是有由石块和实心砖垒的，门锁都是插芯锁那种，如果有合适工具的话不难弄开，[Nori](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Nori)很有深谋远虑教过他这方面应急知识。

可Thorin却手无寸铁，即使他头发上的饰珠也被抢走了，只穿着衬衫外套马裤，仅此而已了；其他的衣物包括靴子，都被那个穿皮衣的小头目夺走。

这tmd真是令人火冒三丈。

牢房门被打开，他被一脚踹在后背上踢了进去，搞得他差点摔跤幸好稳住了，他站直后大踏步走进里面。一个狱卒跟着他进去，还有两个保镖拿着弩弓瞄准他的前胸。

好像他会选择这会儿逃跑似的。

他胳膊和光裸手腕上的镣铐都被摘下来了，狱卒把它们收起来走出去站到头目身侧随后哐当一声使劲摔上牢门。

“等着瞧吧殿下，看谁先求饶。”

Thorin闭着嘴不发一词，冲着他吐了口口水不屑地摇摇头，狱卒最后扫视一眼后就离去了，丢下他一人瑟缩在这寒冷的牢房。

他仔细研究了下牢门随后注意力转向他的新住所，如果他平举双臂的话几乎可以碰到两侧的墙壁，房间的纵深要微微大于宽度，在角落里还有一小堆干草，可能这就是床了吧，挨着一个金属罐子，墙上也挂着一幅镣铐，他故意不去看它，如果有什么犯人健壮得能逃出去，这个镣铐倒是能防患未然。

也许精灵可以做到。

他坐在他将来的床上，解开衬衫的系绳，这个东西一点实用价值都没有，看来得需要做点别的，他开始散开那些乱糟糟的辫子整理起来，如果想要好好静下来心来思虑对策这倒是个不错的主意。

他肯定不会让他们抢走他的珠子的，那些都是他的祖父、母亲和兄弟们留给他的，他得义无反顾地重新寻回它们、再撕烂那些烧杀抢掠的强盗的喉咙。

他并不是十分明确他现在身在何处，他在幽暗密林（[Mirkwood](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Mirkwood)）外被伏击了，该死的精灵！竟然也不好好管理他们的国土，如果他们各司其职严加管束的话他肯定不会落到现在这步田地。

他的所有护卫都死于非命，他也被敲晕得不省人事，醒过来的时候就发现自己被堵着嘴巴五花大绑塞在麻袋里。

而周围到处都是血腥味。

他们在路上走了一个礼拜，只有在早上和晚间才会解开麻袋放他吃些干巴巴的面包或是燕麦粥什么的，又因为一直被扔在马车里沿途环境完全看不见，是由看守者和一位金发有着忧伤的碧绿眼睛女士来负责喂食他的。

如果他要逃跑的话那无异于把她送上死路。

他被送到了这个土匪窝子里来，——这是个废弃已久的堡垒，看起来也不是他们的常驻地。

“Rhaich！”（译注：精灵语咒骂的话），尖利的咒骂声调回荡个不停，格外的渗人恐怖，Thorin的心砰砰跳着好像[Balin](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Balin)的魔法火焰都炸了起来，“Pe Chennas! Ego mibo roch！”这些话虽然听起来像精灵说的可就是有股说不出的古怪感觉，声音响彻墙壁震得锁链都摇晃起来。

他察觉到两个狱卒推搡着一个骂骂咧咧的小孩走过来，他也一样被绑着Thorin不禁义愤填膺起来——这帮土匪真是猪狗不如丧尽天良。

这个命运不济的又是谁啊？

他左侧牢房的门打开、这小孩被推了进来，狱卒摘掉他的锁链后又再次把他推搡得摔倒在地，还没来得及爬起来牢门就在他身后响亮地甩上了，他挣扎着爬起怒瞪着狱卒，脸上污秽不堪，衣服也破破烂烂的，“我警告你……”

“不管你说什么，我都不相信你有我上司说的那么大能耐。”那个狱卒张狂地笑着，拉着他的同伙的胳膊走掉了，那小孩在身后怒火中烧地盯着他们离去，Thorin这才意识到那不是个小孩。

那是个霍比特人，毛茸茸的有一双大脚丫的霍比特人，从弯弯的耳朵也能看得出。

Thorin心里不禁同情起他来，他虽然浑身都是擦伤青肿，可是并没有骨折。

这个霍比特人直直地站着一副士可杀不可辱的凛然样子，直到牢门落锁的咔擦回音静下来后，他才站立不稳的向前瘫倒抓着铁门，他呼吸急促地悲叹道：

“Gandalf”，霍比特人哀伤道，来回晃着脑袋，“不管你在魔多（[Mordor](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Mordor) ）的哪儿，一定要找到我啊”，他难过地语调一目了然，慢慢地滑倒在地上，一只手摸摸前胸一只手还扶着铁栅栏门，Thorin这才意识到这霍比特人抓着门才不至于倒下。

他这才发现：

这个霍比特人很年轻，可能成年不久，如果收拾下仪容的话他应该是棕色的卷发，而且作为一个霍比特人而言，他身材有点瘦；他衣服的质地都很不错，可也是沾满了污泥颜色都辨别不出了，Thorin的眼神不错可以清晰看见他脸颊上还有着擦伤的痕迹，胸口绑着绷带说不定受了很重的伤骨折了。

Thori不禁深深同情起他来，虽然他也浑身是伤，可是又没到骨折地步。

谁会这么对一个霍比特人？不过是西方世界里性情最温和不过的种族了，为什么要这么虐待他？

“你说得对，如果你找得到我肯定会承认的”，霍比特人继续自言自语道，脑袋顶着铁栅栏呆站了片刻，随后哆哆嗦嗦地向后坐起来，Thori一直目不转睛地看着。

“振作起来，Bilbo”，霍比特人低沉的沙哑嗓音说道，好像是模仿什么人似的，“冒险旅程总会变化无常的，不能遇到点挫折就萎靡不振。”霍比特人僵硬又轻缓地伸展开双腿，他深呼吸口气又自嘲似的悲哀一笑，仿佛发自肺腑般：“哦Gandalf，这可不是我想要的冒险啊”。

Thorin既同情又好奇地歪过头，他实在忍不住了。霍比特人又呆呆地愣神了片刻，随后猛地转过头，看见Thorin直勾勾地瞅着他不由得被吓得呆住了。

“呃”，霍比特人诧异道，他不敢置信地睁大眼睛，Thorin试着让他放松下被逮捕后就一直绷着的脸，他尽可能地温和说道，“你还好吗？”

“你好”，霍比特人也缓身回来，扫了眼Thorin的辫子才观察着他脸色问道：

“我、呃，——你在这呆了很久吗？我、这之前从没有过——”他突然停口绷紧下巴，Thorin担忧地看着他，这霍比特人估计被打得不轻的样子，不过要听见他说实话恐怕要费一番周折了。

“我是今晚被带进来的”，Thorin说道。

“恩恩，我深表同情，这牢房恶心透了。”这个却是不承望霍比特人听闻怔了下才说道，他的绿眼睛仿春天的新叶，明亮清澈又充满生气，相对于这么污秽的地方可是出淤泥而不染了。

“那你的牢房好些吗？”

霍比特人微微一笑，虽然还是很紧张不过已经松懈了些，Thorin也想放轻松些的，可是密林外他那些被屠杀的侍卫临死前的哀嚎还是在他耳边回响不已。

估计他短时间内是不会走出阴影了。

霍比特人歪歪头，手颤颤巍巍地指着左面墙说道，“好心的先生，我，可还有个窗户呢。”

Thorin倾着身顺着他的手指方向看去，在墙的上面几乎贴近顶部的高处有个大概三张手掌宽度的接近正方形的窗口，他猜说不定还能看见星星，他有一个礼拜没看见星星了。夜间星辰的璀璨光华总是能让埃瑞博人心情舒畅，月光照耀下皮肤也清清凉凉的舒服感觉什么都无法比拟。

“我是Bilbo，夏尔（[Shire](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Shire)）的Bilbo Baggins"，他微微耸了耸肩，嘴边浮起一个单薄的微笑。

“Thorin，埃瑞博（[ Erebor](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Erebor)）的Freris之子”，说出他母亲的名字比较保险些，他父亲的大名几乎无人不晓，让别人知晓他的真实身份就太冒失了，况且，他非常骄傲于有Freris这样的母亲，她是个了不起的矮人，即使是这个恐怖地方的人类在她面前也会不寒而栗抱头鼠窜的。

“埃瑞博？”Bilbo问道，向后靠在铁栅栏门上，他伸直腿抱着肩膀，“我从没去过孤山（[Lonely Mountain](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Lonely_Mountain)）里面，我曾去过长湖镇（[Dale](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Dale)），可Gandalf却说不是瞻仰王国的好时机。”

Thorin诧异地翘起眉毛，——霍比特人从不离开夏尔，他们最多偶尔去去布雷镇（[Bree](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Bree)），游荡骑兵们会保卫外来冒犯夏尔的，而且霍比特人又太安居乐业了也不会惹什么麻烦的，他们的生活几乎与世隔绝，Thorin只在去拜访居住在伊瑞德隆（[Ered Lómin](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Ered_L%C3%B3min)）的[Dis](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/D%C3%ADs)（译注：Feili和Kili之母）路上见过他们族人一面。

 “那里景色很美”，Bilbo停顿会儿才说道，歪过头好奇地审视着Thorin，Thorin也背靠着墙舒服些回望着Bilbo，这个霍比特人的确有点与众不同，和他以前见过的霍比特人完全不同。

“夏尔也很美”，霍比特人回想起家乡的明亮笑容只维持了短短一瞬，眼里充满了悲伤；Thorin也有些感同身受感伤起来，他也很想念自己的家乡亲人，“我在伊瑞德隆也有些亲戚。”

霍比特人刚想张嘴说些什么，却听见过道角落里传来一阵嘈杂的响动赶紧闭上嘴巴，松开栅栏粗喘气一面揉着胸口一边手脚并用着爬着退缩到牢房角落里，Thorin也脉搏加速好像心脏提到了嗓子眼，Bilbo后背靠到墙壁上上气不接下气地喘息着；三个狱卒拿着两个托盘走了过来，里面装的好像是面包和碗，他们先径直走向Thorin的牢房，一个开锁，一个拿着弩弓瞄准他，最后一个把托盘放到地上，“吃好喝好，殿下，但愿比得上你父亲宴会里的。”说着他又用脚往里推了些才退后，拿钥匙的狱卒锁好门后他们又转向Bilbo那间。

Thorin在一旁怒气冲冲地瞪着眼。

“你今天拿定主意了吗？”狱卒一阵阴恻恻的冷笑听得Thorin汗毛都竖了起来，Bilbo在身侧握紧拳头怒发冲冠地看着他们，Thorin还从未见过霍比特人有过这般凶狠的目光。

“我对你主人和他的玩物一点兴趣也没有”，他咬牙切齿地说道，虽然他身量弱小可是愤怒不容小觑。

“那也许不该给你吃饭了。”

“那我就告诉监狱长，我饿的要死他让我做什么我都无能为力。”

那个狱卒还是一脸奸笑地把托盘放到地上，“你坚持不了多久了，很快我就能做我想做的事、你是逃不掉的。”他歪歪头不知道又在打什么鬼主意才转身出去，“到时候就能看见你求饶了”，他冲他同伙大笑道，以为自己很聪明绝顶的样子。

Thorin在一边旁观的肺都要气炸了，那些狱卒离去的时候还是在狞笑个不停。

“先不要喝水，那是明天中午前你所有的水了，他们只有在送饭时候才送水。” Bilbo虽然痛苦但还是很平静地说道，一边拿过托盘：“你喝得越节省越好”，说着却不顾及自己的建议大喝了两口，Thorin在侧默默地看着，伙食是片干巴巴的面包和一碗燕麦粥，他这辈子喝过各式各样的燕麦粥，很容易准备而且路上带着方便，可碗里的这个就像搅拌了面粉的水。

只是维持他们不至于饿死而已，这个样子就没什么力量淘逃跑了，他已经比最瘦的时候还要瘦些了。

Thorin把托盘放在身侧，偷偷打量着Bilbo，他比一般的霍比特人身量要小些，手腕细瘦衣服也很肥大的罩在身上。

他又喝了一大口不去注意Thorin怪异的目光。

“那你怎么不节省点你自己的水啊？”Thorin在床上坐好谨慎地问道。

Bilbo叹口气，沙哑地声音好像在笑道，“因为我刚刚拜访完监狱长，Gandal总说我在疗伤休息的时候该多喝水。”

“Gandalf？”他已经多次听到霍比特人提起这个名字了，但还是有点不敢置信，那位法力强大的巫师怎么会和这个霍比特人相识？他咬了口晚餐期待着霍比特人的回答，又擦了把下巴，伙食里面不仅没有加盐，还冰凉凉的难吃极了。

“你可能知道他另一个称呼[Mithrandir](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Gandalf)吧（译注：辛达林语-灰袍圣徒），或者风暴之鸦？灰袍巫师？流浪巫师？我相信矮人们（dwarrows）肯定有称呼他的方式吧，只是我不懂矮人语。”

事实上这个霍比特人挺博学的知道矮人们是“dwarrows”而不是“dwarves”，几乎所有外族人都叫他们“dwarves”这个错误的念法，（译注：托尔金曾称“dwarves为‘个人的文法错误’、"dwarf"的古串法，也是真正串法是"dwarrows"或"dwerrows"），霍比特人也是如此，大家都叫他们“半身人”。

 “我对巫师略知一二，你是怎么认识他的？”他只见过Gandalf一面、但是在很小的时候，而且这位巫师还不告而别了，他声称是生死攸关的大事在召唤他，必须要履行对一位尊贵掌权朋友许下的承诺。

“通过我母亲结识的”，勺子的摩擦碰撞声很是清脆，听得出霍比特人正在吃着，Thorin不怎么想看，虽然也不知道为何原因。

Thorin咬了几口自己的晚餐，觉得饥饿的胃痛缓解了好些，他咬了口面包发现一股霉味。

“她和他是在图克平原（[Tookland](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Tookland)) 边缘的老深林（[Old Forest](http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Forest)）那儿相熟的，他过去总在那附近出没”，Bilbo掰开面包又平静了会儿说道，“过去他总带着我四周旅行”，他嘴巴塞满了面包说道，霍比特人一般情况下很注重礼节的，但是腹中饥饿已经让他什么都顾不上了，反正也无所谓。

 他们二人之间又沉默无言地咀嚼了好一会儿，直到Bilbo突然急喘起来，很严重的样子似乎噎住了，Thorin猛地抬起头看到霍比特人已经把托盘放到一边抚着他的胸口，Thorin本能地想冲上前去拍拍他的后背安抚他，可中间隔着栅栏过不去，只好后退着递了杯水给他，早上发放了一大杯水给他，霍比特人喝下干渴好了许多，“谢谢你”，他气喘吁吁地说道。

“坐直些，会减轻你的胸口疼痛”，Bilbo迟疑下照做了，咳得流下泪水在他污迹斑斑的脸庞上留下道痕迹，让眼泪格外醒目，他的眼睛也因为咳嗽而雾气迷蒙的。

“哦”，他突然睁大眼睛望向Thorin，“Freris之子”，他眨眨眼、震惊道“你就是那个王子啊！”

Thorin听到后仍然静坐着只是挑挑眉毛不置一词，他想不出这个霍比特人发现这个秘密后会干吗，Bilbo紧张地吞咽下一大口又差点咳嗽，擦了擦手：“我本应该早点意识到的，”他低下头前朝Thorin做了个鬼脸：“等着赎金吗？”

“他们是这么说的”，Thorin慢慢喝了口稀粥，审视着霍比特人，看起来他并不知道该如何给自己处理伤口，他的前胸至少应该包扎起来防止进一步撕裂。“你是因为去找Gandalf才被抓起来的吗？”

Bilb缓缓吐出口气放下他的托盘，向Thorin伤感地一笑，“不是，你没听说过吗？我会魔法。”

 ……

……

……


End file.
